Rule-based systems may be used to classify data and/or documents, such as electronic mail messages (i.e., emails), into different groups often using “Expert Rules”. A shortcoming of the rule-based system is its lack of resiliency to small disturbances. That is, expert rules typically only work with expected, predefined and/or anticipated inputs. However, if the inputs change, even slightly, classification errors result.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity to improve upon existing rule-based systems.